The antigens shared between brain and hematopoietic tissue will be studied in attempt to determine if these are unique anatomic localizations; embryonic development pattern or if they exist on cultured nervous tissue (neuroblastoma, astrocytoma) or lymphoid tissue (plasmacytoma, lymphoma). Stem cells and B cells will be isolated by fluorescence activated cell sorting.